


Do Something Already

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Build up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Holding Hands, I needed happy sterek for once, M/M, Sarcasm, get over it, it's cute, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have feelings for each other, but neither of them have the balls to act on it, until they do.</p>
<p>It's a tiny drabble....WOO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Something Already

Derek tossed and turned for the second night in a row. There was another supernatural baddie attacking the town and Derek had made the choice to have the entire pack stay at the loft just to be safe.

  
Of course he didn't think about how much more it would torture him to have Stiles at his loft 24/7. Over the last few months he finally had given into the fact that he liked the boy.

  
At first his hyperactive everything drove him insane and he wanted nothing more then to chuck him into the nearest wall and tell him to shut the hell up before he ripped his throat out.

  
Now however, every time he had the thought of throwing him up against a wall, his mind filled with a bunch of different images, of course those came all the time, even without him being annoying.

  
He'd hoped that no one else noticed his none grumpy self lately and the fact that he was actually smiling on a daily basis, but who was he kidding, of course they did.

  
Cora was the one who cornered him a week ago after a pack meeting, "Whatever the hell is going on in that stupid love sick little head of yours, take care of it. Us werewolves can tell what you're feeling and it's starting to become annoying. Grow some fucking balls and say something to him already!" she had practically screamed in his face before turning around and walking from the loft.

  
Now here he lay, knowing that Stiles was in his living room sleeping on the hardwood floor and knowing that he had to be uncomfortable. He could hear him out there tossing and turning and huffing every single time.

  
Finally he had enough, pulling himself from his tangled blanket, he tiptoed into the living room and crouched down next to Stiles, of course Stiles didn't see or hear him.

  
"Stiles."

  
"holy fuck dude! I swear to god I'm putting bells on all of you." he whispered out as his heart hammered out of his chest.

  
Derek chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. They were assholes not to let you have a bed or couch. Come on, you can share with me." he told Stiles and not waiting for an answer he reached down and took his hand, pulling him up and towards his bedroom.

  
When they were standing next to the bed, Stiles had started to open his mouth in protest and Derek shoved him down on the bed, pushing him over as he laid back down on his side of the bed.

  
In a matter of seconds Stiles melted into the mattress and sighed, "Dude, I had no idea your bed was this comfy. If I had, I would have stole half of it last night." Stiles told him as he snuggled into the blanket.

  
Derek smiled to himself and snuggled into the blanket as well.

  
"Hey Der"

  
"Hm?"

  
"Thanks."

  
"Mhm"

  
After a few more minutes they were both snoring lightly.

 

  
  
  
When Stiles woke the next morning, it registered to him that someone was wrapped around him, but he didn't care enough to move.

  
If he was being honest with himself, it felt nice to be wrapped up in warm strong arms for once. For once he didn't feel so alone and he wanted to keep this feeling as long as he could.

  
He pressed back against the warm body and they wrapped their arms tighter around his body.

  
Just as he was settling back into sleep it hit him, Derek was the warm body that he was pressed up against. It was Dereks arms that were wrapped tight around him right now.

  
It was shocking to him, but in a good way and he couldn't find it in him to move at all. Truth be told he'd been wanting to be close to Derek for weeks now.

  
He'd started noticing the way he looked at him, he caught him all the time and he had started smiling even.

  
He knew that Derek must be having feelings for him, but he didn't want to make the first move and be wrong, it would break his heart.

  
"Derek....you awake?" Stiles whispered out. Derek grunted in reply and Stiles chuckled, "I'll take that as a kinda then." he said as he wiggled around to face Derek, whose eyes were just starting to open.

  
Stiles smiled at him and Derek returned it, "I'm going to take this moment to tell you how beautiful you are all the time but even more so when you smile." Stiles told him with a smile and Derek blushed.

  
"Thanks, you're kind of beautiful yourself." he replied back with an even bigger smile. Stiles couldn't help but stare at him, it was so different seeing this side of Derek and he loved it.

  
"How about we go out and get some breakfast, everyone else is awake and if we don't get out there soon, there won't be anything left." Derek told him as he let go of Stiles and stretched out.

  
Once he was standing, he reached back down and took Stiles hand and pulled him up and out of the bed.

  
They walked from the bedroom smiling and into the kitchen where the rest of the pack stopped talking as soon as they entered, and they all had stupid smiles plastered to their faces.

  
Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles spoke, "Yeahyeahyeah, get it all out now because if you don't I will punch one of you later and if I can't do any damage I'm sure Der here will gladly do it for me." he said with a smug smile as he walked to the fridge and yanked it open.

  
"You're wasting your time looking in there, Scott just made the last of everything for him and Allison." Cora said from across the kitchen.

  
Stiles groaned as he slammed the door closed and stalked into the living room and fell onto the couch.

  
He was quite content on curling up and going back to sleep when Derek walked over and yanked him up, "Hey! What the-where are we going?" Stiles asked as he shoved his feet into his sneakers and pulled on his red hoody before following Derek from the loft.

  
Once they were in the car and driving, Stiles started pestering him again, and finally Derek had enough, "I'm taking you to breakfast you annoying little shit, now shut the hell up before I rip your throat out with my teeth." he said with a hint of a smile.

  
Stiles beamed at him, "Aww I love you too Der." Derek smiled as he reached over and took Stiles hand in his as they continued their drive to the Diner.

  
FIN


End file.
